dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack RPG/References
Within the Dino Attack RPG, there have been many references to real life, real franchises, real music, and many other things. References to Other LEGO Themes One of the major differences between the actual Dino Attack line and the Dino Attack RPG is that the latter references much more of the LEGO Universe than the former did. As Dino Attack is set in a post-apocalyptic LEGO City, Dino Attack RPG expands this into a post-apocalyptic LEGO Planet. The effects of the Mutant Dinos are demonstrated through how they have changed the locations from themes we know and love. Adventurers The Adventurers line is a popular one among the RPG players, and as a result there are many references to this theme. *Adventurers' Island is a major location that members can travel to. It is also the location of the Dino Attack RPG's final story arc. *Sam Sinister was a major villain of Dino Attack RPG. He later allied with the Dino Attack Team. *Johnny Thunder has made numerous cameos throughout the RPG. However, most of these are rectonned into appearances by Dr. Kilroy, Johnny Thunder's uncle and partner. Although the reasons for this recton will be withheld until futher notice, a journal entry from Johnny Thunder suggests that he is currently on a mysterious adventure involving the Mutant Dinos, so therefore he would be absent during the RPG. *Johnny Thunder's journal from the Minifig Handbook was found by several Dino Attack agents in an Adventurers Outpost. *Dust is a direct descendant of Pharaoh Hotep III and believes that the Maelstrom Temple was built by the ancient ruler of Egypt. The mummy of Pharaoh Hotep III himself also made a humorous cameo appearance in response to a sarcastic comment by Greybeard. Alpha Team Having drawn much inspiration from the popular Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, the Dino Attack RPG contains many elements from Alpha Team. *Alpha Team is a major faction and ally of Dino Attack Team, having funded the creation of the Dino Attack Team. *Ogel's Island, Goo Caverns, and Antarctica are three major locations that members can travel to. In addition, they each played major roles in two of the Dino Attack RPG's story arcs. *Evil Ogel was a major villain of the RPG, then later allied with the Dino Attack Team. BIONICLE Of course, as the Dino Attack RPG is on a BIONICLE fan website, nearly everyone who played the RPG is a BIONICLE fan. This led to BIONICLE's involvement in the RPG. However, due to updates in the BIONICLE saga and the fact that BIONICLE had too large a role in the RPG, BIONICLE was eventually banned from the RPG. *For a long period of time, Mata Nui and Metru Nui were two major locations that members could travel to. These were later rectonned into a "generic tropical island" and a "generic city". *Zero and Phantom were both turned into Toa. This was later rectonned so that Zero and Phantom were wearing prototype suits of armor. *One of the most infamous events of the Dino Attack RPG is when several Dino Attack agents traveled to Metru Nui. There, they teamed up with the Rahaga and fought alongside them in Exo-Force mechs. At last, this is where the line was drawn and BIONICLE was banned from the RPG. This event is often referred to as "BIONICLE meets Exo-Force RPG", as the focus of the RPG was drifting away from Dino Attack and towards BIONICLE and Exo-Force. *The Goo Sphere is very similar to a Zamor. *During the Goo Caverns mission, Rex was expressing concern over Evil Ogel's alliance with the Dino Attack Team, and recalled Sam Throramebi telling him about an evil being who had betrayed his own brotherhood and had manipulated his enemies into executing his plan. This is a refence to Makuta Teridax, the main villain of BIONICLE. *Sam Throramebi also described this evil being as being very similar to Evil Ogel. This is a reference to Greg Farshtey being the writer of both Alpha Team and BIONICLE. According to Farshtey, Teridax was one of his favorite characters to write about in BIONICLE, and Evil Ogel was his favorite LEGO villain outside of BIONICLE. *Andrew, Laxus, and other characters often reference rectonned information in the Dino Attack RPG. Numerous times, they would recall some report of a Dino Attack agent going to Mata Nui or another Dino Attack agent who turned into a Toa. These would always be dismissed as a fault of the "anyone can edit" system of the Dino Attack database. *Trying to get the attention of those in the Antarctica Refugee Facilities, Greybeard and Lord Vladek used methods similar to those used by Ackar in the Tesara scene of BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. Greybeard's insisting that the fighting must stop is a slightly-altered version of Ackar's lines, and Vladek shooting lightning out of his sword is akin to Ackar shooting fire out of his sword. *When Sauro-Hunter stated that he had "an awesome" plan, Aravis and Spino had a conversation borrowed from the BIONICLE comic "Journey's End Part 1: All That Glitters...". *Crunchbite was originally named "Kardas" by his and Tex's parents and randomly spews energy from his inner furnace, based off of the Kardas Dragon. *Before escaping from Enox Phorm's Arena, Aravis managed to smuggle an experimental weapon called a "Korda Blaster" from Phorm's armory, which is a nod to BIONICLE's Cordak Blaster. Dino 2010 Although their sets are nearly identical, the storylines of the U.S. "Dino Attack" and the European "Dino 2010" lines are very different. There are several references in the Dino Attack RPG towards this European counterpart. *Rex once noted that following the Dino Attack, prehistoric plants were growing in various parts of LEGO City. This is a reference to the prehistoric jungle setting of Dino 2010. *Rex, who preferred capturing the Mutant Dinos over killing them, once drew designs for what he called an "Iron Predator v2.0", which would lack a Cryothermic Cannon but possess a large cage for holding Mutant Dinos. This design was inspired by the Dino Track Transport, Dino 2010's version of the Iron Predator. *Four of the five Dino 2010 vehicles exist as sub-models for the Dino Attack vehicles, although they have not been seen much in-universe. *The Dino Track Transport is a vehicle that was designed by Dr. Rex and used to transport dinosaurs to the Dino Island Laboratory. After a Dino Track Transport was stolen by Dino Attack Team, it has been manufactured as a sub-model for the Iron Predator, like the other Dino 2010 vehicles. The Dino Track Transport, in addition, is the only Dino 2010 vehicle to be prominently featured in-universe. Dinosaurs The short-lived Dinosaurs line plays a rather important role in Dino Attack RPG. *Dinosaur Island is a major location that members can travel to, and is home to the Dino Island Laboratory. *Before building his laboratory, Dr. Rex contained the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters of Dinosaur Island in a cave. The Mesozoic Morphing Monsters are the four major dinosaurs of the Dinosaurs line, each with shapeshifting abilities. The name was coined by Steven Spielbrick in a LEGO Mania comic. LEGO Island LEGO Island, the first ever LEGO videogame series, was extremely popular, and many members of the RPG had played these games when they were younger. As such, there are many references to the LEGO Island series. *LEGO Island is a major location that members can travel to. One of the Dino Attack RPG's story arcs took place on LEGO Island. *The Brickster was a major villain of the RPG, then later allied with the Dino Attack Team. *The super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza is a recurring gag in the Dino Attack RPG and has even influenced other RPGs. It is inspired by all the various super-hot pizzas in the LEGO Island series, such as the one that melted the Metro PD Jail's door in LEGO Island and Papa Brickolini's tongue-burning pizzas at the end of LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. *Enter and Return work in the Dino Attack Headquarters' medical wing, where they often provide comic relief. *Captain Click and the Constructopedia played important roles in the LEGO Island story arc. *A number of LEGO Island characters have made cameos throughout the RPG, such as Bill Ding, Nubby Stevens, and Papa Brickolini. *Instead of having Egypt, Amazon, and Dino Island as major locations that players can travel to, the Dino Attack RPG uses Adventurers' Island, which originated from LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. LEGO Racers LEGO Racers was a popular LEGO videogame series, occasionally referenced to in Dino Attack RPG. *The characters Aster Oid, King Joseph Race, and Greybeard are originated as custom characters in LEGO Racers. *The character Sam Race originated as a custom character in LEGO Racers 2. *Zenna and her friends once traveled to Eldorado Fortress where they found what appeared to have once been a racetrack. This is a reference to "Imperial Grand Prix", once of the racetracks of LEGO Racers that was based upon the Imperial Soldiers, Imperial Guard, and Imperial Armada. *When King Race and Sam Race were introduced, General proposed an explanation for how there could be so many champions of the 1999 LEGO Racing Championship and Galactic Racing Championship, since each person who plays those games creates a unique character that will become champion. General explained that each championship consisted of various leagues for different skill levels, therefore allowing different Minifigs to win different leagues, and thus all becoming champions. The champions of the highest possible leagues are left unidentified, though the two Races were champions of high-class leagues. *The portals used by Evil Ogel and Dino Attack Team are similar in design to the one on Sandy Bay. *Sandy Bay, the starting island in LEGO Racers 2, has played a small part and occasionally been visited. *Rocket Racer, the final boss in both LEGO Racers games, was among the famous minifigs to support Greybeard after he stopped the refugee facility riots. LEGO Universe Backstory and gameplay elements from LEGO's first massively multiplayer online game, prominently featured in the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis/Great Minifig Mission alternate reality game and various press releases, shed much light into at least one interpretation of the LEGO Universe. As such, it has already worked its way into the RPG. *Recent developments reveal that Dr. Rex has used the Malestrom, the game's main antagonist, in his mutation of the Mutant Dinos. *Dr. Rex and his scientists were former members of Paradox, one of four factions of Nexus Force. This explains how they acquired enough knowledge about the Maelstrom to tap into its energies and mutate dinosaurs. In his recently-revealed backstory, Frank Einstein was also a member of Nexus Force, and was in fact a member of both Assembly and Paradox. *Characters from LEGO Universe, such as space explorer Sky Lane and pirate captain Jack Knife, have been mentioned by other characters. *The backstory for the Maelstrom released in The Great Minifig Mission game has been referenced by many of the RPG characters. Some (like Andrew and Laxus) have expressed doubt about the tale being true, while others who have discovered it do believe and debate about it (like David and Kate). *Many of Johnny Thunder's appearances have been rectonned, the explanation being a journal entry stating that he was going on a quest to investigate whether or not the Maelstrom was connected to the spreading rumors of Mutant Dinos. According to the Dino Attack RPG's timeline, LEGO Universe takes place roughly at the same time as the Dino Attack. Because Johnny Thunder has a prominent appearance in LEGO Universe on the planet Nimbus Station, he could not have been on LEGO Planet during the Dino Attack. *Stromling Islanders and Stromling Dino Attack Agents have appeared during Adventurers' Island campaign. In addition, they were infiltrating Achu's tribe and Dino Attack Team through disguises, which was likely a reference to one LEGO Universe trailer in which a group of Stromlings hide behind cardboard cut-outs of normal Minifigs. *In a temple in the Adventurers' Island desert, Frozeen and Greybeard stumbled upon a mural depicting Mutant Dinos, Stromlings, and the Maelstrom. *Achu pitted a group of Dino Attack agents into a survival challenge to see how long they could withstand endless waves of Mutant Dinos. This was intended as a reference to Melodie Foxtrot's survival challenge in LEGO Universe, in which players had to survive for at least one minute against endless waves of Stromlings. Power Miners A 2009-2010 line that involved heroic miners saving the LEGO Planet from earthquake-causing rock monsters, it received a mixed response from members of the RPG, mostly due to the similarities and differences from Rock Raiders. Their opinions are reflected in the the RPG's plotline. *The activities of the Power Miners were one of the factors of the instability of the Goo Caverns. *Semick used to be a member of the Power Miners before the Dino Attack broke out. This gained him hatred from Sam before they managed to settle their differences. *In the Dino Attack RPG universe, some of the characters have some animosity for the Power Miners. Ogel has expressed a low opinion of the Rock Monsters of the theme, while David hates the Power Miners for what he sees as cruel treatment of the creatures. Sam Throramebi's nostalgia for the Rock Raiders has given him downright hatred of all things Power Miner; although former Rock Raider Frozeen has similar disgust, he controls it far better than Sam does. Most of these are reflections of various players' views on the Power Miners line. *A lost group of Power Miners who accidentally left the main team took a wrong turn and ended up in the Goo Caverns. They quickly departed when Hotwire informed them where they had ended up, but later showed up to participate in the final battle for the Goo Caverns. Rock Raiders Made for 1999-2000, this LEGO Space theme about planet-hopping miners who were trapped on an unknown world is very popular with the RPG members. *Sam Throramebi is a Rock Raider, and Frozeen used to be one before he joined Alpha Team. *Axle, a character from the Rock Raider line, fought alongside Zenna when a teleporter mishap got him on the LEGO Planet. *David was going to sign up as a Rock Raider, but the Dino Attack changed his plans. However, this was later rectonned by imperial officer and made non-canon for reasons concerning character development, though it is perfectly plausible in the Dino Attack RPG's timeline. Time Cruisers/Time Twisters Two themes from 1996 to 1997 that both have a focus on time travel with wacky time machines (the former for observation, the latter for thievery of artifacts), they have had minor influences on the RPG, but notables one nevertheless. *In the Dino Attack RPG timeline, time travel (and thus the Time Cruisers) have been banned by the LEGOLAND government due to misuse by the Time Twisters and the medieval thief Rob 'n' Hood. However, some time machines can be found in the possession of criminals. *The Future Villains traveled back in time using an old Hypno-Disk they discovered. *Coral became a pirate when, after betraying them, tried to escape Alpha Team in a Time Cruiser vehicle he got from a band of criminals, but damage taken during the escape stranded him in the Golden Age of LEGO Piracy. *Dr. Cyber, the inventor of the Hypno-Disk that first enabled time travel, appeared with other LEGO heroes and celebrities when Greybeard sought to calm the rioters in Antarctica. Miscellaneous Themes *[[User:Andrewnuva199|'Andrewnuva199s]] characters frequently use the phrase "What the Znap?" to express suprise. Znap refers to a 1998-1999 LEGO theme that many LEGO fans consider to be an attempt to compete with the rival building toy K'NEX. *Zenna, while exploring Port Royal, once encountered what looked like a giant chess board, a reference to ''LEGO Chess, *David Bowie was said to be among a group of rock stars traveling to Antarctica to help improve the morale of the refugees, where he performed his song "Let's Dance", which he said was a big hit when he performed at the "LEGO City Speedway". This is a reference to LEGO Rock Band, which features a minifig version of Bowie in a special concert at the LEGO City Speedway venue, where he sings "Let's Dance". Radio broadcasts also stated that Queen, Blur and Iggy Pop (all of whom appeared as minifigs in Lego Rock Band) were also present *In an argument between David Bowie and Greybeard, Greybeard told Bowie: "If someone offered me the choice between LEGO battles and rock band, I would choose the battles without a second thought! And I be not the only one who would make the decision - nearly everyone ye see around ye, riotin' and panickin' and causin' death and destruction, why would they listen to a rock band when they have the far more enjoyable LEGO battles?" This was a reference to two LEGO videogames released that year, LEGO Battles and LEGO Rock Band, and the conflicting views of PeabodySam and Atton Rand in regards to these games. Atton Rand is very critical of LEGO Battles but very supportive of LEGO Rock Band, while PeabodySam is very critical of LEGO Rock Band but very supportive of LEGO Battles. *After Greybeard made a speech to end the refugee facility riots, a number of important minfigs appeared to support him, including Rob 'n' Hood from Dark Forest, King Leo from the first Knights Kingdom, King Jayko from the second Knights Kingdom, Artimus Rhodes from Atlantis, Mr. X from LEGO Stunt Rally, Captain Redbeard from Pirates, Redini from LEGO Magazine, and Steven Spielbrick from LEGO Studios. Real-Life References Many times, characters within the Dino Attack RPG will make a reference to real life. Real Books References Many members of the Dino Attack RPG have read an extensive selection of famous and not-so-famous literature, and often reference books of various noterity. *Frank Einstein is named after two scientists, one of which is Victor Frankenstein from the famous horror book Frankenstein. *Greybeard nicknamed Ben Gunn after the character from the book Treasure Island. *The "Doctor Device" was named after and inspired by the "Doctor Device" from the book Ender's Game. This fact was mentioned in-universe. *The part-dragon nature of many''' of 'SPARTAN-G124's '''characters gets its roots from the ''Dragons in our Midst series, of which the specific details of their "species" name of Anthrozil and a character hiding his wings in a backpack were borrowed. Real Music References Often, several references are made to real musical artists, this can range from a character simply listening to a song by a real artist, such as Bon Jovi, Paramore, or The Beatles to perfomances on a radio and even appearances of some in person *After reading a note from Captain Click, Rex remarked: "Far too many notes for my taste. And most of them from a pirate. All we've read since we've came is pirate accent!" These are slightly-altered lyrics of "Notes", one of the songs from Andrew Lloyd Webber's popular stage production of "The Phantom of the Opera". *During the riots in Antarctica, several radio reports said that various Rock Stars had traveled to Antarctica to cheer up the refugees, including David Bowie and Queen. When this did not work, Greybeard actually interrupted a concert by both, much to Bowie's annoyance. *In response to David Bowie's objections to the interruption of the concert, Greybeard retorted that he considered The Beatles, Eric Clapton, and Yes to be better. *At one point, '''Andrewnuva199 posted a version of "Virus Alert" by Weird Al with altered lyrics to reference the LEGO Island and Antarctica missions; specifically, the fact that Zenna leaked information on the latter mission and unintentionally caused riots and anger. Later, in-universe, a garage band mentioned that they were playing a rendition of "Virus Alert" that the audience went wild for; it is assumed this rendition was the altered lyrics version. *While aboard a submarine, Elizabeth devised what she believed to be an effective "mutant dino repellant", consisting of a record player with three spinners playing Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, and Rap music at the same time, a parody of real life views of such artists *At one point, during a radio broadcast about the Antarctica riots, the "sports news" reported a soccer game between the "Liverpool Beatles" and "Seatle Hearts", It was referring to popular Rock Bands The Beatles and Heart, who are from Liverpool and Seatle, respectively. *Zenna once mentioned reading a report about a project named "Experiment IV", which attempted to create sound as a weapon against mutant dinos, but went out of control and killed nearly everyone involved. This was a reference to the Kate Bush song of the same name and it's subsequent music video, which both portrayed a similar series of events. *Sauro-Hunter has been known to sing songs on occasion, usually the All-American Rejects, Queen, Owl City and Toby Mac. Miscellaneous *Rex and Zero once had to come up with codenames so that Phantom would not recognize them, so they started to refer to themselves as "PeaSam" and "Norik". PeabodySam's character is Rex, and BZPower Noob #30000 (whose BZPower nickname was "Norik the Silver Toa" at the time)'s character is Zero. *Frank Einstein is named after two scientists, one of which is famed physicist Albert Einstein. *While trapped in an Agents prison, David Norman was watching a television set that mentioned the value of the Stud going down, as a reference to real-life economics. *Andrew has shown a strong interest in real world disasters, such as the sinking of the RMS Titanic, which is not unlike his creator. *While not (yet) given any main focus on, there have been references to real-world locations on Earth, such as Sereve visiting his abandoned home of Chicago, and Andrew dreaming of New York City. *The name Tex's parents gave to her originally was "Levia", a reference to the Leviathan, a monster known from ancient times. *MegaBloks, the most well-known of LEGO's building toy competition, is mentioned many times by characters as a cussword. *Bricassius, the criminal who kidnapped Amanda and Roger and killed their parents, was named after Gaius Cassius, one of the most famous conspirators against Julius Caeser. *Sauro-Hunter's real name (Leonidas Spartana) is a reference to the king of Sparta Leonidas, who was killed alongside the 300 Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. Movies and Television References There are many references to popular movies and television programs. ''Alien''/''Predator'' The two science-fiction franchises Alien and Predator, as well as the crossover series Alien vs. Predator, have occasionally been referenced in Dino Attack RPG. *Spino's utilization of an arm-mounted blade was inspired by the Predator and Aliens vs. Predator franchises. Also, like the blades' inspiration, removing the arm-blades would most likely kill Spino in the process (though they were removed with no damage to the aforementioned DA agent). *After joining Dr. Rex, Raptor was turned into a mutant creature resembling the Aliens from the Alien series. He renamed himself "Enox Phorm", which is an altered version of "Xenomorph", another name for the Aliens. *Cam O'cozy's revealation as an android occured in a very similar manner to that of Ash in Alien. ''Monty Python'' A popular British comedy group, Monty Python's films and TV series have been referenced numerous times. *Soldier has an obsession for making his troops march up and down the square. This is a reference to a sketch from Monty Python's The Meaning of Life "Part III: Fighting Each Other". *Medic once shouted at Amanda Claw and Ata to stay away from "the machine that goes 'BING!'", which he described as the most expensive machine in Dino Attack Headquarters. In Monty Python's The Meaning of Life "Part I: The Miracle of Birth", the doctors bring in "the machine that goes PING!" and "the most expensive machine in the whole hospital". Stanley Kubrick The works of the famous director Stanley Kubrick have occasionally been referenced in the RPG, usually by Atton Rand. Full Metal Jacket *At one point during the battle at the fortress, there was a gunner in the Renaissance who, while firing at the fortress's guards, repeatedly shouted "Get Some", a line lifted from Full Metal Jacket. When another agent asked him about the meaning of the phrase, he simply stated that it was one of his favorite movies, "Full Plastic Jacket", which is LEGOization of the title Full Metal Jacket since Lego is made of plastic. *James McGregor once recalled an incident during his training in which a drill sergeant was angry at an agent named Pyle because he had a jelly doughnut in his footlocker. This was inspired by a similar conversation between Sergeant Hartman and Private Pyle from Full Metal Jacket. It was also mentioned that it did not end well and that Pyle went mad, a reference to Private Pyle's ultimate fate. *Soldier's real name is Ronald E. Army, a reference to R. Lee Ermey, an actor who often plays military roles, most notably Sgt. Hartman in Full Metal Jacket Other *Prior to the unexpected bombing of Dino Attack Headquarters, Cam O'cozy was commanding a plane with the alleged intent of dropping bombs on a mutant dino nest. Just before dropping, the bomb bay doors were jammed; Cam went down to open them, sitting on top of one of the bombs in order to reach. When he fixed the doors, Cam apparently died by riding the bomb as it fell. This was inspired by a famous scene from Stanley Kubrick's dark comedy Dr. Strangelove or: How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, in which Major "King" Kong dies in a similar manner. *At one point during the battle of the temple, the [[Talon|''Talon played]] ''Also Sprach Zarathustra, while the Rennaissance ''played the ''Blue Danube, both of which are pieces of classical music most famous for their use in 2001: A Space Odyssey. This was referenced by David when he remarked that they should also play Atmospheres, another piece of classical music to be used in the film. Star Wars '' Not surprisingly, there are many references to be found within the RPG to this famous sci-fi movie franchise. *General's G.E. Body is partially inspired by the character General Grievous. *Sam Throramebi and Aster Oid crash-landed onto the LEGO Planet due to Sam being distracted by watching ''LEGO Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Brick. *Dr. Rex, as stated on his profile, is a huge fan of the franchise and "keeps making unintentional references to it." Among these references are his confrontation in the Goo Caverns with General and Talia Kaahs being an altered version of Anakin and Obi-Wan's confrontation before their duel on Mustafar in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and having the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids begin their betrayal of Dino Attack with "Execute Order 66", the same way Palpatine orders the clone army to betray the Jedi in the same movie. *During the Goo Caverns mission, upon realizing that Quadrant 14 was a set-up created by Dr. Rex, Greybeard shouted, "It's a trap!". During the Adventurers' Island campaign, Carl Lutsky ordered his agents to open fire at Dust, but when two T-1 Typhoons crashed and exploded, Lutsky shouted, "It's a trap!". Both these incidents were inspired by Admiral Ackbar's line in Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, which has become an internet meme. ''The Lord of the Rings'' SPARTAN-G124's''' characters have made several references to J.R.R. Tolkien's famous fantasy series The Lord of the Rings. *On the way to LEGO City, Sauro-Hunter began singing the Green Dragon song from The Return of the King. *Enox Phorm refered to a line by Gollum, stating that his Hybrids always "craved sweeter meats". *One of Ben Gunn's nicknames is "Gollum" due to his apparent near-insanity, habit of talking to himself and living in caves deep underground in the Goo Caverns. Miscellaneous *The receptionist at the LEGOLAND Board of Shipping mentioned that the Minister of Shipping, Jim Hacker was out. This is a reference to the character of the same name from Yes Minister. *'''Atton Rand's characters have occasionally made references to the popular TV show M*A*S*H, most notably that Pierce is named after the main character. *During the battle on LEGO Island, a Dino Attack agent named "Redshirt" was killed shortly after being introduced. This is a reference to the "redshirts" from the original series of Star Trek, who were usually killed shortly after being introduced in order so none of the main characters would have to die. *Characters occasionally watch real TV shows, such as Fawlty Towers, or mention real movies, such as Titanic. *David once imitated a BBC Two logo by sprinkling his brown sugar on his coffee in the shape of a '2'. This was a real BBC Two logo between 2007 and 2009. *The Minifig/Mutant Lizard hybrid Eno was based on one of the main protagonists in the Canadian TV show Dinosapien. *Dr. Rex's second-in-command, Walter Bishop, is named after the character of the same name from Fringe. *The Dino Attack Agent Rockford is named after the main character of The Rockford Files in reference to his role as an interrogator of Dust *When enslaved by Inferno, Spino wore black and red armor with eyeballs on the chest, shoulders, knees, helmet and back. The armor's appearance was based off of Duskmon's from Digimon Frontier. *Various elements of Amanda Claw's backstory were inspired by the backstory of "Cottonmouth" O-Ren Ishii from Kill Bill: Volume I. *Rotor's use of classical music to scare the enemy while leading a group of T-1 Typhoons towards Dr. Rex's fortress was inspired by a famous scene in Apocalypse Now, in which Lieutenant-Colonel Kilgore similarily plays "Ride of the Valkyries" while leading a helicopter assault. *Shotgun once managed to kill an enemy sniper by shooting him through the scope. This was inspired by a scene in Saving Private Ryan *Sauro-Hunter once made a reference to a line by Jeff Goldblum's character in Jurassic Park and its sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Ian Malcom, asking himself, "Will life find a way?" *Sauro-Hunter also borrowed a line from the film Eragon, stating, "Into the sky! To win, or die!" *When Aravis sniffed a bit of Enox's blood that had lost its acidity, she commented that it smelled "... like a buzzard's butt fell off and got sprayed by a bunch of skunks!" The line was borrowed from Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *When Aravis asked Valencia if dragons believed in an afterlife, Valencia stated that when dragons die, their souls go to the constellation Draco. This concept was borrowed from the film Dragonheart. *The concept of Sauro-Hunter losing both his right arm and left leg was inspired by the Fullmetal Alchemist character Edward Alphonse. Videogame References Many characters have on some occasion made references to popular videogames. Half-Life/''Portal'' There have also been in-game references to the First-Person Shooter game series Half-Life, as well as its spinoff Portal. *Rex tried to quickly come up with an excuse as to why he looked identical to Dr. Rex, and mentioned that Dr. Rex was a second uncle twice removed who was very good at baking cake, to which Ben Gunn replied: "That cake is a lie." Later, when Spino offered Ben Gunn cake, Ben Gunn ran away quickly. This is a reference to the phrase "The cake is a lie", which is often seen written on walls of Aperture Science laboratory in Portal. *Before using Ogel's new portal, General commented that Ogel should keep his cat Mr. Whiskers away from the portal. General was recalling an incident in which they were testing out a new teleporter, but Mr. Whiskers jumped onto the teleporter, broke it, and sent General teleporting into the center of Alpha Team headquarters. Since then, General suggested that Ogel should rename Mr. Whiskers "Lamarr". This is a reference to Half-Life 2, in which the Gordon Freeman is about to use a teleporter, when a pet headcrab named Lamarr jumped onto the teleporter, causing it to malfunction and send Gordon Freeman to the wrong location. *Multiple characters, including Greybeard, Ben Gunn, and Captain Click, have spoken lines that are slightly-altered lyrics from "Still Alive", the ending credits song of Portal. *One of the unnamed Dino Attack Agents has a habit of saying "...sometimes I dream about cheese". This in reference to one the random, occasionally funny lines citizens and rebels say during the course of Half-Life 2. *Laxus once got into an argument with another Dino Attack agent over the agent calling a game about beating up aliens with a crowbar "Half-LEGO," which Laxus was convinced wasn't right and didn't make sense at all. It simultaneously references the game and pokes fun at the "LEGOization" rule PeabodySam uses when referring to real-life things in-game, of which the Half-Life rename of "Half-LEGO" had been specifically used in the past when describing "LEGOization". Team Fortress 2 Some characters are inspired by the various classes in the multiplayer First-Person Shooter game Team Fortress 2. *The Second Headquarters Squad consists of nine Dino Attack agents named after and inspired by the character classes. In order of appearances, these agents are Pyro, Demoman, Spy, Soldier, Medic, Heavy, Scout, Sniper, and Engineer. The name "Second Headquarters Squad" is also inspired by "Team Fortress 2". *When the Brickster suggested that Spy was the traitor, Tail jokingly stated that the traitor is always the Scout. This is a reference to the promotional "Meet The Spy" trailer, in which a BLU Soldier and BLU Heavy suspect their BLU Spy to actually be a disguised RED Spy, unaware that the BLU Scout is the true RED Spy. *Raider's personality is inspired by the Scout and Demoman classes. *At one point, several of the Second Headquarters Squad members were seen participating in a food debate. This is inspired by a series of fan-made videos where the exact same thing happens. Halo/''Red vs. Blue'' SPARTAN-G124's characters will sometimes make a reference to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(series) Halo franchise], usually concerning Spino. They also tend to make references to the Red vs. Blue parody web series. *Most of Spino and Aravis's weapons are based on weapons from Halo. *One of Spino's nicknames is "Chief", a direct reference to Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. *At several points, Sauro-Hunter was humming the MJOLNIR Mix. *When describing the Mutant Dinos, Ptero used the following quote, which was said by a Grunt in Halo 3 describing the Flood: "HORRIBLE, BAD, NASTY THINGS WITH TEETH AND-AND CLAWS AND- AUUGH!" *The password to Dr. Inferno's laptop is "Password", a weak password used by Sarge for his passwords. *Tex and Crunchbite are named after characters of the same names from Red vs. Blue. *While in Antartica, AT agents Artix and Wyldfyr used a modified Fire Hammer nicknamed "Puma", based off of the Reds' jeep in Red vs. Blue. *The DA agents Sabre and Katana are named after SPARTAN-III fireteams, and agent Seraph is named after the Covenant fighter of the same name. *Shade is named after the turret used by Covenant forces in the Halo games, due to his ability to "rip his way" through infantry troops. *Sauro-Hunter once made a reference to the Fall of Reach while fighting Hybrids outside of Mt. Bricklake. *When the aforementioned outpost outside of Mountain Bricklake had been evacuated, Sauro-Hunter ordered any Dino Attack agent that wasn't a member of the Gaia Team to fall back, but LeAnn Hanbrick refused. When asked what she was doing, LeAnn replied: "Sir, finishing this fight." The line was borrowed from Halo 2. *When Sauro-Hunter defied Enox Phorm, Enox responded, "... I am a monument to all of your sins!" When Sauro-Hunter attacked him, Enox stated that there "... shall be two corpses in one grave-- yours and mine." The lines were borrowed from a line shared by the Gravemind and Cortana and an Achievements in Halo: Reach. *After returning to LEGO City's location after the Brickipedia had a page ripped out, Sauro-Hunter felt guilty, and Aravis and Ptero assured him that it wasn't his fault, while Spino, Valencia and the Dinos stood nearby "...silent as a whisper you only say to the wind ant midnight." The term was borrowed from Church's description of Sergeant Johnson in a Red vs Blue Halo 3: ODST PSA. *Stalling for time in the fight against Enox, Sauro-Hunter utilized one of Sergeant Johnson's lines from Halo 2, albeit changed to be appropriate for BZPower and the Dino Attack RPG. Miscellaneous Games *Tex's father Ragnorok was named after the mech of the same name from MechAssault. *Stranger is a character of mixed game inspiration. His backstory is based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Left_4_Dead Left 4 Dead], while his appearance is inspired by the player character from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nocturne_(video_game) Nocturne].